


It's A Long Way From There To Here

by leiascully



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Caro and a history of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Long Way From There To Here

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post-2.08  
> A/N: An early attempt.   
> Disclaimer: _Green Wing_ and all related characters belongs to Victoria Pile and BBC4. No infringement is intended and no profit is made.

Guy leaned on the armrest in the train and moved a bit of Caroline's fringe across her forehead. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder; when he touched her, her fingers twitched, curled into his other palm. She sighed a little in her sleep and he smiled almost as a reflex. Somehow she had said yes. Somehow she was with him, on this holiday that Mac had arranged, and Guy for a moment felt a pang of agony about that, as if he'd swooped in and stolen the girl, but it was love this time. He didn't understand Mac's sudden capitulation but he'd understood the urgency in his voice, go you bastard, you can't be late for her. So he had come, hopeful, aching, puzzled, and she had said yes. He marveled at it. It was a minor miracle, the point of her shoulder braced against his arm and the pressure of her cheekbone on his shoulder. The weekend was his to prove to her that she'd made the right choice. As Caro breathed against his neck, he made a history of their kisses.

First in her hall, after her party, her breath heavy with liquor. He hadn't loved her then, but she had been something special. He'd made an effort for her, a long seduction that hadn't been important with any other woman. And she had melted against him, lovely in her drunkenness, limp with desire and with the relief that her party had gone well. Caro, anxious to be liked. He did like her. He had left her with the half-promise of his finger against her lips.

He had kissed her in the corridor of the hospital when she was making Mac jealous, startled after that he was hurt by her manipulation. He had kissed her in the living room while she was wearing his dressing gown. A whisky kiss with her shoulders bare, and her toes curling against his bare feet. She was almost tall and he liked that, the way her body had lined up against his as he leaned back under her weight. If he didn't think about the reason for her negligée, he liked that too. The fabric was slippery under his hands over the unexpected curves of her body.

He had kissed her in theatre when he proposed. She had been hesitant, startled. Her hands had fluttered against his chest like birds, open, fingers wide and almost touching him but not quite though she kissed him back. At the last moment her fingertips had settled against his throat, gently stroking, and then her fingers were at the back of his neck. She had kissed him and finally he had her in his arms, up on the operating table. God, she was everything.

He would kiss her this weekend, long and slow. He would make a history beyond reckoning of kisses of all sorts. Before they slept, he would kiss her. As she woke up, he would kiss her. There was the tender skin of her throat to consider, and the curve of her waist, the ridge of her rib under her breast, and the flat edge of her hipbone. If they got adventurous, he might work his way down to the backs of her knees. He didn't think he'd kissed the back of anyone's knee before. He couldn't remember wanting to. Caroline was different. He had come such a way for her, not always willing, but glad to be there, next to her, with all the ancient thoughts of romance new to him as the countryside slipped by outside the train window.


End file.
